¿amor correpondido?
by BGQueen
Summary: un viaje, ella lo ama, pero ¿el la ama a ella?, una pregunta inocente ronda por la cabeza de nuestro cabeza de balon, pero ¿descubrira la respuesta? o conocera el dolor que Helga sentia por el...leanlo, onegai!


Konihiwa tomadachi, watashi wa Tsuki de su, hajime mashite!, jeje es lo único que se de japones jaja, es un fic de hey Arnold…es inevitable no escribir de ese rubio distraído…y a veces un chico odiosamente amable…Y de nuestra amada Helga y su…extraña forma de amar…olvide mencionar, Arnold y personajes no son míos y… no se de quien es exactamente, pero si fuera mió, haría que Helga tuviera una hora en privado con Arnoldo y le hiciera todo lo que quisiera MUAJAJAJAJA…cof…cof lo siento u_u

Bien aquí voy…

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado cerca de 3 años desde que Arnold, Gerald y Helga, habían vencido a industrias futura, desde que Helga le había gritado que lo amaba y el, negándolo por completo, se había convencido de que solo era un mal entendido y que se había dejado llevar por el momento, ahora se maldecía así mismo por es reacción infantil, durante tres años Helga se había alejado de el, si bien no eran amigos ni nada, pero ahora, parecía como si ella nunca lo hubiera conocido, ya no era la misma, ya no insultaba a Harold aun que el la hostigara hasta el cansancio, ninguno de los intentos bobos de sus amigos, para hacerla perder los estribos funcionaba, ella solo los miraba y se iba, el brillo en sus ojos, era de tristeza y preocupaba a todos.

Arnold iba caminando distraídamente por los pasillos de la secundaria, así es el ya tenia 14 años de edad y ya estaba en secundaria, por asar del destino compartía grupo con todos su viejos amigos y con Helga, que no lo miraba o le hablaba si fuera meramente necesario, finalmente el se rindió de que lo ignorara y decidió seguirle el juego, aun que ahora se arrepentía de eso, no había hablado con ella…desde 6 AÑO…ahora ya seria 3 o 4 años desde que el hablo con ella –de forma amigable, por gusto- extrañaba a la Helga que lo insultaba y le gritaba ¡muévete cabeza de balón!, el rubio suspiro resignado, que mas podía hacer.

-seguramente me odia…-susurro afligido

Y no era para menos, el se había comportado de una forma tan egoísta, se había dejado llevar por el miedo, pero miedo a que, a pesar de los años lejos de ella, aun no descubría sus sentimientos hacia ella, a pesar de que sus padres Miles y Stella habían vuelto, aun sentía esa tristeza que le provocaba Helga cuando lo ignoraba, ella lo amaba… ¿pero el la amaba a ella?, el rubio despejo su mente por unos murmullos que venían de la sala de arte, Arnold los ignoro, hasta que oyó la voz de Helga, y de Phoebe, la ultima se oía triste, casi como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Por qué Helga?- pregunto con tristeza la pelinegra

- vamos phoebe, no me gusta que esa cara larga sea por mi causa, venga si solo va hacer un año o dos- dijo la rubia con un tono compasiva, un lado que ahora era mas visible en ella.

- pero tiene que ser ahora, en una semana terminamos primer grado, y cuando vuelvas estaremos en primero de preparatoria, me sentiré sola si no estas aquí- susurro la pelinegra con suma tristeza, haciendo que Arnold se preocupara mas y mas, por que estaba tan afligida y que era eso de uno o dos años, que le estaba pasando a Helga, para tener así a phoebe.

- bueno de eso me encargo yo, si alguien te lastima, prometo regresar y patearle el trasero tal y como se lo merece- bromeó Helga, Arnold sonrió vagamente, había escuchado a la vieja Helga, su sonrisa se esfumo y volvió la angustia, se acerco mas a la puerta ligeramente abierta.

-pero…y si…me olvidas y consigues a una nueva amiga…nos olvidaras a todos…dos años son muy largo…y si vuelves…ya no serás la misma- volvió a susurrar la pelinegra, Helga sonrío maternalmente, Phoebe era la hermana que nunca tubo –o quería, pensaba que si tenia otra seria igual que Olga y seria doblemente ignorada- despertaba en ella el sentimiento de protegerla como a una hermana menor, Helga la abrazo y con dulzura le dijo

-hermana, estoy segura de que no seré la misma pero aun que me vaya o cambie, estaré junto a ti siempre, lejos o no eres mi mejor amiga y eso no cambiara ni aun que muera en un accidente, o me suicide o me muerda un perro rabioso y contraiga un infección mortal…jeje- bromeó Helga, haciendo reír un poco a su amiga pelinegra.

-¡Helga!...tienes razón…y espero verte pronto, recuerda llamarme a diario y mensajes también...-dijo sonriendo la pelinegra, que por fin había relajado sus tensos hombro y su seria cara.

-pero no es a larga distancia –pregunto Helga divertida y mas animada por la alegría que le contagiaba Phoebe.

-…creo que si…pero no importa, aun que sea por cobrar, puedes estar segura de que llamare cada día a Japón durante estos dos años, matta nee Helga,- las dos chicas rieron felices sin salir del aula, pero el rubio se había que dado congelado, al oír las palabras Japón y Helga en la misma oración, era verdad Helga se iría literalmente al otro lado del mundo, por dos años, eso debía de ser una broma, una broma cruel que Helga le estaba haciendo, Arnold se alejo cabizbajo hacia su aula, no sirvió de nada, no oía al maestro, solo veía a Helga sentada junto a el, le dolía que ella se fuera, que se alejara de el, que lo dejara y lo olvidara, Arnold se propuso hablar con ella a la hora de la salida, pero no lo había echó, por que Alissa se había interpuesto en su camino, Arnold noto la mira triste de Helga cuando lo vio con ella, Arnold sintió el impulso de ir a abrazarla pero Alissa no se lo permitía, esa chica se había vuelto hostigosa desde que se hizo enemiga de Helga, pero aun así el rubio no entendía por que el era su objeto de venganza, paso la semana final de clases y aun seguía sin hablar con Helga, cada vez que lo intentaba algo se atravesaba en su camino y lo detenía, claro que la mayoría de esas interrupciones eran por parte de Alissa, al final del verano no volvio a ver a Helga y eso lo deprimía día a dia, pero continuo con su, tormentosa, vida, esperando que eso solo fuera una pesadilla y al despertar Helga estubiera con el de nuevo, pero ese amanecer nunca llego y el poco a poco fue perdiendo la esperanza.

-Helga…-susurro el chico de rara cabeza con nostalgia y tristeza, esperando de nuevo el amanecer…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


End file.
